Father and Son
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: After his father Red visits and tells him the truth, Zim stops trying to destroy the humans. But Zim remembers Red asking for forgivness. Should Zim try to have a bond with his father after years of abuse? Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

I DONT OWN ANY THING! My first story please no flames!

"Why?" A small alien turned around angry. "Why should I? Why should I forgive you?" He glared at a taller alien. His bloody

red eyes never leaving the tall alien's face.

"Please, I'm sorry." The tall alien had a pleading look on his face.

"Sorry? For what? Beating me? Making my life hell growing up?" The small alien yelled at the taller alien. His voice shaking.

"Son please-"

"Don't you dare call me son!" The alien interrupted.

"Zim, please. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me." The tall alien who had his eyes closed, opened his eyes, they

were the same bloody red as Zim's.

"I don't know if I ever can. As far as I know the moment you banished me, you weren't my father anymore." Zim said in a cold

hard voice.

"Please, you don't know how much I suffered-"

"Suffered? How much you suffered? You weren't the one who was beaten everyday by your own father, you were never there

for me! I was beaten up at the academy by other irkens! You never noticed all the cuts and bruises! You just beat me! But I still tried to please you, to make you proud! I took all the those beatings, made good grades and what did you do? You banish me!" Zim had turned away from his father and was glaring at the wall.

"I regret what I did. I do Zim. Believe me, if I could change the past I would. I had to banish you, to keep you safe. I thought you wouldn't come back." The tall irken looked

at his son.

"LIES! You wanted to get rid of me! You sent me on a fake mission!" Zim shut his eyes trying to stay in control.

"I did that to protect you!" The tall irken yelled.

"From what? Tell me what you had to protect me from!" Zim yelled as he turned around.

"From the other Tallests. If they found out you were my son they would have killed you." The tall irken said.

"So you lied. Why couldn't you have told me that? Why?" Zim felt tears fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all the tall irken could say. Zim turned and walked to the door. "Please, Zim think about-"

"Red...we may be father and son, but that doesn't change how I feel." With that Zim left the room.

This was so much better on paper. Please review, and tell me wat you think.


	2. Ch1 The Transmission

thank you for reviewing! again I OWN NOTHING! no flames. well enjoy!

Its been 8 years since Zim had been visited by his father Tallest Red, Zim had grown much taller since than. He was now in hiskool, had settled in, and stopped trying to take over Earth. Zim didn't even need to wear a disguise anymore. He could be himself, the humans didn't even care he was an alien.

Zim was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Master?" asked a little robot, he had blue eyes.

"What. Gir?" Zim asked looking at the little who had been on the floor.

"Are you ok? You look sad." Gir said, looking at his master with a worried look on his face.

Zim sighed. "I'm fine, Gir." Zim said as he picked Gir up and set him on his lap. Gir snuggled into Zim's chest. After 3 years on Earth, Zim had grown to love Gir as a little

brother.

_Knock! Knock!_

Zim put Gir down and went to answer the door. Gir ran out of the room when Zim opened the door. Zim watched.

"Hey, Scum." A familiar voice said. Zim turned to see a teenage boy, about 18, he was wearing a black trench coat, black jeans, and a blue shirt with a smily.

"Hey, Dib-stick." Zim said, letting Dib in, and shutting the door. Over the years Zim and Dib had became friends. But they still called eachother names every now and then.

And when they did, Dib was the first one to say something.

"How you been Zim?" Dib asked sitting down on the couch.

"Good. As you can see Tak didn't kill me. We're actually friends now. You?" Zim asked.

"Good." Dib said.

"Big head!" Gir yelled jumping on Dib.

"My head is not big!" Dib said trying to pry Gir off his head. Zim snickered, rolled his eyes, and went to help Dib.

"Dib-stick is right his head isn't big." Zim said as his grabbed Gir. Gir let go as Zim pulled him away from Dib.

"Thanks. Finally, someone agrees with me." Dib said getting up off the couch.

"It's gargantuen." Zim said laughing, as he set Gir down.

"Watch it, alien scum." Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gave him a look that said 'Bring it on, idiot!' Right as Dib was ready to tackle Zim, the computer spoke.

_**"Sir, incoming transmission from Tallest Red." **_

Zim froze. He hadn't spoken to his father in 8 years. "Send him through." Zim said with a growl.

The monkey picture above the couch turned into a screen, that showed Tallest Red. "Zim, good you answered." Red smiled.

Zim sighed and turned to Dib. "Dib go to the kitchen. I need to speak with my father alone." Dib looked at Zim and was about to protest, but he saw the look in Zim's eyes

and knew it would get him no where. So Dib nodded.

"Ok." Dib went into the kitchen, and Zim turned back to Red.

Gir watched Dib leave, he wanted to follow but stayed where he was. If there was one thing Gir knew, it was that a SIR unit was to stay by his or her master when they are

speaking to the Tallest. Gir walked up to stand next to his master and hugged Zim's leg.

"What do you want?" Zim said hiding the coldness in his voice.

"I see your still not ready to forgive me. Well, I've called to tell you that if you want to come home you can." Red said hoping Zim would say that he would return to Irk.

"I am home." Zim said glaring at his father.

Red looked at Zim shocked. "What? Zim, what do you mean you are home?" Red asked confused.

"I mean I live on Earth now. Irk is no longer my home." Zim said in a stern voice.

Red was shocked by Zim's words."You don't mean that Zim. Your joking. You are joking right?"

"No. I'm not joking. Why would I return to a planet where my own race hates me? Here I have friends and people who care about me, and never lie to me. I never belonged

on Irk, now I have somewhere I fit in." Zim looked at his father as he said the next words. "Also, I do forgive you, but like I said before 'we maybe father and son but that

doesn't change how i feel.' and I ment what I said."

Red sighed. "Alright. Zim... just know that you are my son and I love you and always will." With that Red cut the transmission and the monkey picture came back.

"I love you too, Dad. Even though you were a pain in the ass." Zim said in a low voice so none would hear him say it.

Dib came back in looking at Zim. "Really Zim?" Dib asked he had heard everything, except what Zim had said under his breath.

"What?" Zim asked Dib as he sat down on the couch.

"You could have gone back to your home planet. But you chose to stay. Why?" Dib sat down next to Zim.

"Like I said, I didn't belong on Irk. I wasn't liked, I was hated, I wasn't wanted on Irk. I have more friends here and I'm actually happy here." Zim said with a small smile.

(A/N: yes I know Zim dosen't speake in 3rd person anymore he grew out of it!) "I used to get teased and taunted at the Academy."

"Man, how did you put up with that?" Dib asked.

"I didn't. Most of the time I would get in fights, cause some idiot would start the fight by slamming me into the lockers." Zim said with a sly smile.

"I wonder who got expelled or suspended." Dib said.

"Well, it was always me who got suspended, but I always won the fights." Zim told Dib while Gir ran around the room with his piggy.

Wow. that took all day. well tell me what you think!


	3. Ch2 Unexpected visiter

i own nothing...

Zim was in his lab working on Gir's guidence chip that some how got broken. "Gir, how on earth did you break this?" Zim asked Gir who had chocolate bubblegum.

"I don't know." Gir said.

"Oh well, there fixed." Zim said, he grabbed Gir and put him on a lab table. He opened Gir's head and installed the chip.

_**"Zim, there is someone at the door."**_ The computer said.

"Who is it?" Zim asked closing Gir's head.

_**"I cant tell you."**_

"Why not?"

_**"Its a suprise."**_

"Ok... Take me up." Zim told the computer. 'A suprise? Who could it be?' Zim thought as he went to the door and opened it. "Hello-" Zim stopped when he saw who was at

the door. "Tak?" Zim said shocked.

"Hey Zim. Suprised?" Tak asked laughing at Zim's shocked face.

"Yes. Come on in." Zim said moving to the side so Tak could get in.

"Thanks." Tak said.

"I thought you were on a mission." Zim said as he and Tak sat down on the couch.

"Done. I finished early so I thought I'd come see you. Also, I need to tell you something." Tak said looking at Zim.

"Ok. What is it?" Zim asked.

"Well... I..." Tak took a deep breath. 'I can do this. I need to tell him how I feel.' Tak told herself. "Zim, I love you. I've loved you since we were in the academy. And I'm

sorry I tried to kill you." Tak looked down blushing. Zim looked at Tak and smiled.

"Its ok. I had it coming. I love you too." Zim said still smiling.

"You do?" Tak asked looking up at Zim. She smiled back. Zim nodded and they started talking about all the things that happened when they went to the academy.

_**"Incoming transmission from your father."**_

"Your father?" Tak asked Zim confused. 'I didn't know Zim had a father. He never spoke of having one in the academy.' Tak thought to herself.

"Yeah. Send him through" Zim told his computer.

_**"Fine."**_

"Zim." Red greeted his son.

"Just tell me what it is you called for." Zim said in an emotionless voice.

"Tallest Red is your father?" Tak looked at Zim shocked. "Why didn't you tell me when we went to the academy together?"

"Because, I'm not proud to be the son of a tallest." Zim told Tak.

"Tak? I thought you were on a mission?" Red said.

"I finished. Planet Dusk is part of the irken empire." Tak reported, smiling.

"Good job." Red praised. Just then Gir cam into the room and saw Tak. He tilted his head to the side.

"Master? What is Tak doing here?" Gir asked confused.

"Hi Gir. I'm here to visit." Tak told Gir.

"Is Mimi here too?" Gir asked looking around the room.

"She is in the kitchen I think. Let's go check." Tak said, as she and Gir went to look for Mimi.

"You've grown taller." Red stated when Tak and Gir were gone.

"Yes, I have." Zim sighed. "Why does it matter to you?" Asked Zim as he looked his father in the eye.

"Well you will soon be tall enough to become tallest." Red looked at Zim.

"I'm banished, I can't be a tallest, and even if I wasn't banished I wouldn't become tallest. I don't want to be tallest, at all." It was true, Zim didn't want to be tallest. Everyone

knows Zim is Red's son now, but Zim was still hated, and not wanted on Irk.

"I know." Red sighed.

"Hey Red, oh hey Zim hows life on earth?" Asked Purple who had just came into the room.

"Good." Zim responded.

"What did you need Purple?" Red asked facing his co-tallest.

"I just thought you should know the irken scientists blew up the lab. Again." Purple answered.

"Really? How many times are they going to do that?" Red said turning back to Zim. "Well, later Zim." Red cut the transmission.

"Ok Gir! Please let me go!" Mimi's voice came fome from the kitchen.

"I MISSED YOU!" Gir yelled, his voice filled with joy.

"Gir let go of Mimi already." Zim said as he walked into the kitchen. Tak was laughing as she watched Gir jump off Mimi, and start jumping around the kitchen.

"TACOS!" Gir shouted and

ran into the living room right into the front door. At this Zim started laughing so hard hell on the floor.

wow. 2 chapters in 1 day. any way please reveiw!


	4. ch3 Father and Son Day of Bonding

**I'M BACK! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! :( WELL ANY WAYS I OWN NOTHING...**

"I can't believe your making me do this." Zim muttered to Tak.

"Zim, your going to bond with your father weather you like or not!" Tak said sternly. Zim sighed, it was father and son day of bonding on Irk, Tak was making Zim spend time with his father, Tallest Red. Tak kissed Zim. "Have fun!" She said as Zim was beamed up on to an Irken ship.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Zim." Red greeted Zim and hugged him.

"What ever." Zim said hugging his father back.

Zim and his father were on the top of a large hill, with all the other fathers and sons. Zim was telling Red the time Gir had made waffles."... So Gir starts to bring more waffles after that and I'm about to die, so I tell him no more waffles and he starts throwing a fit and starts hitting me with a waffle..." Zim continues and finishes the story.

He and Red are laughing.'I never thought my father and I would acyually talk.' Zim thought. "You know, I really didn't want to come here. If it weren't for Tak we wouldnt have bonded." Zim sighed. "I wonder if she's ok being alone with Gir."

"Haha. You really love Tak don't you?" Red asked.

"Yes, I do. We've been together for 6 months now. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." Zim smiled and looked up at the stars.

"You have a ring already?" Red asked looking at Zim with a smirk.

"Ofcourse! Look." Zim said pulling out a box and opening it. Inside was a beautiful dark violet sapphire ring.

"Wow. That is a beautiful ring. How much did you spend?" Red asked as Zim put the ring away.

"70,000,000$ it was expensive.(A/N: no Zim did not steal the ring he had the money.)The human who worked at the jewlery store said it was so expensive because the

stone was so rare." Zim said with a smirk."I picked it cause it matches Taks eyes and its her birth stone."

"So when are you going to propose?" Red asked puttting an arm around Zim's shoulders.

"On Valentine's Day. The day she came to Earth to destroy me." Zim answered looking at his father.

"Tell me you didn't tell Gir, or he somehow found out." Red said.

"No, I didn't tell Gir and he didn't find out. The only one I told was Mimi." Zim said with a laugh.

"Good. Knowing Gir he would probably tell the whole universe!" Red laughed.

"He would tell the whole universe!" Zim laughed also.

"You know the day I met your mother she tried to destroy me?" Red asked looking at Zim.

"She did? What did you do?" Zim asked.

"I made her miss her final test."

That's what happened to me!" Zim said with a laugh. They talked about all the mistakes they made, they laughed at all of them. "Tell me more about mom. What was she

like?" Zim looked at his father.

"Oh , she was a beautiful Irken. Her name was Rose, because of her eyes. She was very sweet and caring but also wasn't afraid to kill you if you said the wrong thing to

her." Red responded. Then Red told Zim the story of day he had met Zim's mother."...Then out of nowhere I get hit in the back of the head , so I turn around and no

one is there. I keep heading towards my house, then someone pulls on my antenna. I turn around as fast as I can and I see Rose standing behind me smiling..." Red

continued to tel the story."We had our first date that night , we sat right here on this hill." Red finished as he looked up at the stars.

"Wow. you know her so well. I wish I'd known her. What happened to mom?" Zim asked looking down.

"After you were born the healers said she was very sick, and that she wouldn't make it. They tried every thing, but nothing worked." Red looked his son. They talked,

laughed, and joked with eachother until the sun rose.

"I had fun. I'm glad I came dad." Zim hugged his father.

"Me to, Zim. Bye." Red hugged his son back.

"Tak, I'm home!" Zim yelled walking in the door. Tak walked in from the kitchen, and kissed Zim.

"So, how was it?" Tak asked.

"It didn't kill me. I liked it." Zim said kissing Tak's shoulder. She lauged.

"Stop!" Tak said laughing as Zim started to tickle her.

**DONE! COOL I FINALLY TYPED A LONGER CHAPTER ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	5. Ch 4 Day at the Beach

**ME: HELLO! IM BACK! THATS RIGHT! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? AND NO I DID NOT FINISH **_**DADDY?**_** YET. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK GETTING SICK OF WRITING THAT NEW STORY THAT IS STILL NAMELESS-**

**TAK: SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**ZIM: SHE ONLY OWNS FUTURE CHARACTER!**

**ME,TAK,ZIM,MIMI,AND GIR: ENJOY!**

"Gir! Get off my head head! This is not funny! Whoa!" _**SPLASH!**_ Zim fell into the water with a laughing Gir on his head.

"LETS DO IT AGAIN!" Gir cried out in joy.

"You ok Zim?" Tak asked walking up to the ocean. Tak had watched as Zim struggled with and ended up fall in the water.

"Yeah. I think." Zim said sitting up(A/N: he was in the shallows) glade that the ocean didnt burn irkens.

"Hahaha!" Tak laughed seeing Zim soaking wet. Zim looked at her with a glare then smiled a very sly smile. He grabbed Tak and pulled her into the water. "Whoa!" _**SPLASH!**_ Zim started laughing . "Zim that wasnt funny! Tak lunged at Zim, but Zim moved out of the way and grabbed Tak from behind. Tak stuggled to get free.

"Gottcha!" Zim said putting his chin on Taks shoulder.

"Let me go Zim!" Tak yelled as she struggled to get out of Zims grip. 

"Say im better than you." Zim said laughing.

"NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER SAY THAT!" Tak yelled still struggling.

"Say it and I''ll release you!" Zim laughed.

"FINE! Your better than me!" Tak said giggling. Zim smiled and let Tak.

"See that wasnt so hard now was it?" Zim asked as he and Tak walked on to the sand.

"Shut up, Zim! I should kick your ass for making me say that!" Tak hit Zim playfully in the arm.

"Hahaha!" Zim laughed as he pulled Tak closer to him and kissed her. "I love you Tak."

"I love you too Zim." They kissed again. Gir watched as they did.

"I love this show." Gir looked towards Mimi. Mimi was sitting under an umbrella. Gir walked upto her Mimi looked up and saw Gir open his arms she got up and they hugged. Zim and Tak looked over at Mimi and Gir and smiled.

"Zim? Tak?" asked a familiar voice. Zim looked behind him to see Dib.

"Hey Dib." Zim said with a smirk.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dib asked as he came up.

"What does it look like? We'er enjoying this perfect day." Zim said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah we live here too, remember?" Tak said-asked. Zim,Tak, and Dib sat down with Gir and Mimi. They talked for awhile til Dib had to leave. Zim shook his head as Dib left.

"He's still alone that poor poor bastard." Zim said laughing. The sun started to set, Tak leaned into Zim.

"Its so beautiful." Tak said watching the sunset.

"Yes it is." Zim said looking at Tak. "But you are more beautiful." Tak looked up at Zim and smiled, Zim leaned down and kiss Tak. She leaned against Zims shoulder as the sun dissapeared. They got up and the walked to Zims car.

"Tomarrow is Valentines Day." Tak said as they got in the car.

"Yeah" Zim said with a smile as they drove down the road. _'Tomarrow I'll propose to her lets hope she says yes.'_ Zim thought.

**ME: YAY HAPPYNESS!**

**ZIM: IM GLADE TAK LEFT. THAT WOULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!**

**MIMI: WELL SHE WROTE IT OUT! SHE HAD TO TPE WHAT WAS WRITEN DOWN.**

**GIR: I LIKE CORN!**

**ME: ...**

**ZIM: ...**

**MIMI: ...**

**ME,ZIM,MIMI,AND GIR BYE!**

**ZIM: REVEIW!**


	6. Ch5 Valentine's day Suprize

**ME: GUESS WHOS BACK!**

**ZIM: WE ARE!**

**ME; SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY... I KNOW IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!**

**ZIM: SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

Zim woke up early the next day. He carfully got out of bed so he wouldnt wake Tak and got Mimi who was waiting for him, them went to the living room and started to call Zims and Taks friends. Then they went out the door as queit as they could and headed for the park, with the decorations that they had with them. When they got to the park, every one that they call was there, waiting for them.

They started decorating the park with Valentines day streamers and balloons and others stuff. When they finished, the park was decorated and the sun was at its highest point. "Ok. We're done. I'll go get Tak. When we're almost here I'll send Mimi so you guys can hide. And Dib don't mess this up!" Zim said as he headed for his house. Dib glared and huffed. When Zim got home, Tak was on the couch watching tv. She smiled at him. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Walking around." Zim saiad smiling as he leaned against the wall. Gir came running in giggling like mad as he tackled Zim. "I wanna go to the park!" He yelled giggling. Mimi looked at Zim who was holding Gir, who was in his doggy suit. "Can we go to the park?" She asked. "Sure." Zim said."Tak want to come?" Zim asked "

Sure" She got up and followed Zim out the door. They walked to the park. when they were almost there Mimi and Gir ran ahead. When the entered the park, Tak gasped and looked at Zim. "Oh Zim! This is amazing!" She said as she hugged him. "Happy Valentines day Tak." Zim said. Everyone smiled as they came out."Happy Valentins day!" The yelled. "You through a Party?" Tak asked.

"I knew you would like it." Zim said. Tey smiled as they headed over to everyone, They talked and partied until it was sunset. Zim Smiled and looked at tak. He took her hand. Tak looked at him. "Tak there is something I want to ask you." Zim said. "Yes? What is it?" She asked. Zim tooked a deep breath and got on one knee as he pulled a small box out. He opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Tak, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Zim asked. Tak Gasped when she saw the ring. She smiled and nodded."Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She said. Zim smiled and slid the ring onto her claw. He stood and kised Tak. Everyone cheered.

Thank you Tak" Zim whipered.

**ME:SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. I TYPE IT HOW I WROTE IT.**

**ZIM:REVIEW**

**ME:NO FLAMES!**


	7. Ch6 Wedding Planning

**Me- HI! Sorry for another late update!**

**Zim- She owns nothing. Only Ravenflight.**

**Me- Those who have read Daddy? know her. She was in this story first. **

**Zim- Enjoy!**

**Gir- TACOS!**

"Zim, can we get married here?" Tak asked showing Zim a picture of a beautiful beach with the sunsetting in the background.

"We can get married any where you like." Zim answered smiling as he kissed Tak. Tak smiled.

"I'll call our families, you need a break you've been working all week." Tak said as she started to get the list of names out.

"Ok, but dont work to hard you need a break too."He said as he walked to the front door to take a walk. He went to the park and sat on the bench, he saw a father and his daughter playing together. Zim smiled as he watched looked down when he felt something brush against his leg. It was a very small black kitten, so black that if it had been dark she would not have been seen.

But it wasnt her pelt that had caught his attention. It was her eyes, they were bright blood red. Zim picked her up and the kitten purred rubbing agaist him. Zim looked around, but no one seemed to be looking for the kitten.

_'Is it a stray?'_ he thought as he looked at the kitten. He stayed at the park for a little while longer than decided to go home._'Maybe the owner will find it.'_ he set the kitten on the bench and headed for the park entrance. He had the feeling he was being followed but ignored it.

"I'm home!" Zim called as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Tak called. Zim walked to the kitchen and smiled. Tak hugged and kissed him. Zim kissed back.

"So how was you day?" Zim asked.

"Same as always. Yours?" Tak asked.

"Same." Zim answered.

"MASTER!" Gir yelled jumping on Zim's head.

"Gir, get of my head!" Zim ordered. Gir jumped off and ran into the living room.

"TACOS!"

Zim and Tak went outside and stood on the porch.

"Oh, Zim, look!" Tak said pointing at a family with two cats. "I always wanted a cat. " She said.

"Really?" Zim asked

"Yeah."

"Me to." Zim said smiling.

**Me- Sorry for the shortness.**

**Zim- *Reads whats on paper.* This is longer than what u wrote down.**

**Me- I know I added a few things.**

**Zim- REVIEW!**


	8. Ch7 THe Perfect Gift

**Me- YAY FOR ME REMEMBERING TO UPDATE! **

**Zim- You only remembered 'cause you left your notebook open, at your computer.**

**Me- Are you still angry for me making you marry Tak?**

**Zim- Yes. I am! You keep telling people your married to me Blood! And now I'm marrying Tak!**

**Me- I still love you... And its only a story...*antennae droop and blood red eyes tear up* You dont have to yell...*Sniffle***

**Zim- No! It's ok! I dont mind, really! Dont cry!* Looks around***

**Me- I need a hug...**

**Zim- Sighs and hugs me.***

**Me- *hugs back***

**Zim- Better?**

**Me- Much. Disclaimer!**

**Zim- Ravenshadow doesnt own IZ, she only owns the cat Ravenflight.**

**Me- And once again I will be changing my name. It will now be Invader Blood. It kept changing with what I was obsessed with at the moment. But I came back to IZ! It will stay that way! If you want info on all my OCs goto my profile. Enjoy the story!**

The planning was done, Zim and Tak had finished planning the wedding and sending out the invites. Zim was in the park thinking of what to give Tak. He looked down when he felt something against rub his leg. It was the same kitten from two days ago, he picked her up.

"I thought you went home." He said._'it must be a stray.'_ Zim thought.

"Mew!" The kitten replied purring. Zim smiled. He knew the perfect gift for Tak. A kitten. She said she had always wanted a cat. Zim could bring this one home. It was clear it was a stray. Zim stood with with the kitten in his arms and left the park. He walked to the pet store to get a collar and other stuff for the kitten. Zim got a collar that was black red spikes, and tags that had the adress and number and them in case the kitten got lost, and a tag in the shape of a rose with the kitten's name, Ravenflight.

Ravenflight walked beside Zim as they headed for Zim's house. When they got near the house Zim picked the kitten up. Zim Opened the door slowly. He walked in the house and closed the door. He went to his and Taks room and walked up to the bed.

"Tak." He whispered. "Tak, wake up." Zim hid Ravenflight behind him. Tak yawned as she opened her eyes.

"Zim? What is it?" She asked sitting. up.

"I have something for you. Here." He said showing her Ravenflight. Tak gasped as Zim handed her the kitten.

"Oh,Zim shes adorable! Where did you get her?" Tak asked.

"I found her in park. Shes a stray. I thought you would like her." Zim said.

"Oh, I do! Thank you, Zim!" She kissed Zim, he kissed back.

"Look at her eyes, Tak" Zim said. Tak looked at the kittens eyes and gasped.

"Oh my Irk!" Tak said shocked.

"I know. Shocking isnt it?" Zim asked. Tak nodded.

**Me- RRRR! Another short chapter! DAMN IT!**

**Zim- Calm down! **

**Me- NO! I need to hit some one.!**

**Dib- *pops up out of nowhere***

**Me- *tackles him and beats him up***

**Zim- REVIEW!**


End file.
